Get You Through It
by YouThinkYouNoeMe
Summary: Dave helps an old girlfriend through a tough time... CharactersPairing: Dave BatistaTrish Stratus


**Title: Get You Through It **

Rating: PG-13

**Warnings: Language, Mild Sexual Content **

Characters/Pairing: Trish Stratus/Dave Batista

Summary: Eh, I hate doing summaries. Just prepare yourself for Dave/Trish sappiness.

Notes: As always, I sadly own no one. Title comes from the song 'Just The Guy To Do It' by Toby Keith - see, I don't even own that. Reviews would be awesome!

He caught her out back, behind the arena. Her head was buried in her hands, her shoulders shaking with each sharp intake of breath. It didn't take long for him to realize that she was crying. He didn't know why, but one thing was certain - he had to get her out of here.

A concerned frown twisted Dave's face as he approached her, his steps silent and cautious. He wasn't used to seeing her this way. Hell, in all the time he'd spent with her, he never saw Trish Stratus shed a tear. He wasn't so sure he could handle this.

He stood before her for a longmoment, but she had no clue he was there. He desparately wanted to speak, but the words could not roll off his tongue. After a long wait, Dave cleared his throat, wincing just a bit as he startled her from her daze. Trish looked surprised to see him. And as much as she tried to hide it, Dave sensed that she was relieved. They broke up three months earlier, but he could still read her like a novel.

"What's the matter, Champ?" he called down to her, tucking his Heavyweight Championship belt under his arm.

Trish stared at him through glassy eyes, and his heart sank. It damn near broke his heart to see her so distraught. Sure, they were no longer together, but he still loved her more than anyone in the world. It wasn't his choice to break up.

Though he knew he was not supposed to, he placed his hand on her shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze, and gazed hopefully at her. His consoling action did not have the effect he hoped for, and Dave bit his lip as he watched fresh tears fill her dark eyes. A sob squeaked from her mouth as the tears fell freely down her cheeks, sending Dave into a frenzy. He still had no clue what was wrong, and there was no one else around. Everyone had already left the arena.

He did the only thing he could think of - he dropped his title belt in her lap, then hoisted her up in his arms. When a moment passed and Trish did not protest, he turned sharply on his heel and carried her to his car. Once they were both seatbelted in, he sped out of the parking lot and headed straight for the hotel.

She stared blankly at him as he tore through his suitcase. If she had not been an emotional blob, Trish would have smiled at the way his forehead creased. He looked cute when he was frustrated. He ripped through some more, ignoring the pile forming beneath him as he rose to his feet with a shirt in his hand.

He froze for a moment, drinking in her features. It amazed him that, even at her absolute worst, Trish was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Make-up running, hair a mess... it did not matter. He shook his head, drawing his thoughts back to making her comfortable. He snapped his fingers, and then made an upward motion with his hands.

* * *

"Arms up," he instructed plainly.

Trish did as she was told, raising her arms straight over her head without a word. Dave pulled her shirt off, tossing it to the floor. He ignored the sight of her, top half clad only in her bra, and he slid the t-shirt from his bag over her. He couldn't, however, ifnore the curve of her hips, as his hands directed the shirt over her body. He took a deep breath, forcing his body to calm down. She wasn't his anymore.

In silence, he squatted down, resting his weight on his ankles. His hands fumbled with the button on her jeans, and he desparately fought to keep his view away as she pulled the zipper down. He never thought he would see the day he undressed Trish only to put more clothes on her. She unconsciously placed a hand on either of his broad shoulders, heaving a sigh as she stepped out of the pants.

Dave pushed them to the side, and then rose again. He stared at for a second, and then jumped, dropping to the ground and rummaging through his things again.

"I, uh... guess I forgot..." he mumbled anxiously as he tore through his clothes. Why in hell did he bring so many suits?

Finally, he found a pair of boxers, picking them up and holding them out to her. Even Trish had to raise an eyebrow.

"Pink," she noted as she helped him slide the shorts up her tanned legs.

Dave shrugged and smiled, "I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Normally, she would have laughed. But her gaze cast away, and Dave scanned her over. From the little she spoke to him in the car, he knew Triple H had been the one to upset her. It did not surprise him. Hunter had it out for Trish since the day she hooked up with him. When he left Evolution - even though he had Trish had already split up - things got worse. Hunter blamed everything - Dave quitting Evolution, Dave winning the World Title, Dave continuining to beat him - on her.

He glanced around the room, weighing his option. Not a moment later, he had her by the hand, leading her to the bed. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Minutes later, he rested beside her, both of their heads propped up on the headboard. They had been silent for some time, and it was driving him mad.

"Alright, Trish," he said, breaking their silence. "You gonna tell Tista what happened?"

Without missing a beat, Trish responded, as though she had planned her answer already.

"I think I've lost it," she told him with a dry laugh. "The same old bullshit with Hunter, except I really let him under my skin this time." Dave nodded, but the wave of his hand suggested that he was not satisfied with her answer. She went on, "It's like something inside of me snapped. He's standing there, calling me out for ruining Evolution like he always has in the past, and I break. For some reason, I saw everyone that's ever hurt me in him. I looked in his eyes and saw Christian, and Tomko, and Jericho, and Lita. I couldn't handle it."

Trish gasped as Dave caught the tear that slipped down her cheek with his finger, gently wiping it away. He still had the same effects on her. A simple touch made her melt.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he told her sincerely. "Hunter'll get his one day, don't you worry."

Trish gave him a watery smile, glancing his way. The concern he showed her touched her heart more than she imagined it would. She sniffled, taking a deep breath.

"I just wish I was still a bitch," she quipped ruefully, lowering her head. "Life was simple when I didn't have a heart."

Dave laughed softly, but then his expression grew stern. He placed his hand on her thigh, staring at her intently.

"You've always had a heart, Trish," he told her. His fingers danced down toward her knee. "A pretty damn big one at that."

Though she did not find his comment one bit believable, Trish had to smile. Dave's few kind words did wonders for her morale.

"I don't like it," she commented, her lower lip jutting out in an adorable pout. "It makes me weak."

"Patricia Ann..." Dave began in a warning tone. She settled back and turned to him, knowing full well that a lecture was headed her way. "You're kidding me, right? You... weak? I admire you so much, and you know why? You've got strength that I could never in a million years possess..."

"Dave," she protested. Her hand slipped over his, their fingers intertwining.

"No, listen," he said firmly. "Don't you ever tell me that you're weak, Trish. I fell in love with your strength. I like your looks, your personality, your attitude... but your strength is what made me fall head over heels for you. You through shit that would put any normal man or woman in a fuckin' nut house, and you handle it, and handle it well. I wish that I was _half_ the person that you are."

Trish simply stared at Dave, her jaw hanging open. She held his hand tightly, her breath shaky as she processed what had to be the single greatest compliment she received in her whole life. And coming from Dave, a man she put through hell, it meant everything.

Her body made a sudden jerk towards him, and she threw her arms around his neck. He responded in kind, his muscles wrapping around her as they locked in a tight embrace. Dave sighed contentedly. It felt so good to have her in his arms again. Too good to let go. He held her tightly as she lifted her head from his chest, her face resting beside his.

"I miss this," she whispered, her voice choking up slightly. "I miss _you_, Dave."

"So don't go," came his hushed reply. "Stay with me tonight, just this once. Please, Trish..."

He looked deeply into her eyes, his breath catching in his throat. He tried to pull himself away, but the urge was too strong. He leaned over, his lips brushing against hers. It was wrong in every way, but he didn't care. She needed this... _he_ needed it.

Trish returned his kiss eagerly, sighing at the familiar feeling of his lips on her again. His tongue delved into her mouth as she straddled his lap, swallowing the moan that worked its way up her throat. It was only a kiss, and she was already aching for him. He cupped her face in his hands, goraning as she pressed her body against his. He rolled them over, weding a knee between her thighs as his lips traveled across her jawline. As his hand slid under the hem of the t-shirt she wore, Trish took a hold of his wrist.

"Dave," she said softly as his teeth nipped at her earlobe. "I want this to mean something."

He met her gaze, and after staring for a moment, he pressed his lips to hers. A fond smile touched his lips as he gazed down at her. It had been so long since he kissed her, since he touched her or made love to her. He inhaled sharply, eyeing the beautiful woman underneath him. This wasn't wrong after all.

The lazy smile that had always driven her wild found its way to Dave's face. As his hands began to slide the shirt off of her, Dave kissed her once more.

"It always has, Trish."


End file.
